WOOGI1411
WOOGI1411 (Formerly '''GW WOOGI1411)' '''is a popular and skilled South Korean player and level creator in ''Geometry Dash. He is known for making very difficult levels, including the popular level Windy Landscape, as well as his distinct creative style. Some of the most difficult levels in Geometry Dash such as Sequence, Colorful Overnight, and Retention, are by WOOGI. He has also participated in many different mega-collaborations such as Phobos, The Hell Factory, A Bizarre Phantasm, and Yatagarasu. Levels Unrated Levels * 100c * Base After Base v3 - A remake of Base After Base. * Blood Demon * Clown Flight * cluttered * Design Template * Deterioration * Drill Test X * Easy Cataclysm - A nerfed and easy version of Cataclysm. * electric charge * EndGame Template * FOR FUN * Gust Dive Copyable * Hate Everything * Hellxagon Force - A difficult remake of Hexagon Force. * Hyper Jumper * Incomplete Insane * independence * Interfere * Korea Highschool * Layout 1077 * New SP * Newish * no answer * normal cycle * Pentakill - A collaboration with Xaro. * Pentakill Copyable - A copyable of Pentakill. * polar glacier * Possible Flight * Reminisce - A 1.0-styled level. * Retention Original - A slightly buffed version of his level Retention. * Sneak Peek * Speedy Dynamix * TheoryHell SP - A sneak peek of his level TheoryHell. * Time Slot * timeline * Tracked * uncompleted level * Unnamed Layout * Unnamed Layout 2 * woogi Adventures * woogi Madness * Xstep Harder Levels * Timeless Illusion (featured) * Spiritual Soul (featured) Insane Levels * Blooming (featured) Demon Levels Medium Demons * Aqueous (featured) Hard Demons * Complex (featured) - A collaboration with KSWgeo. * Crystal of Miracle (featured) * Endorphin (featured) - A collaboration with Aurumble. * Gust Dive (featured) - A Korean mega-collaboration by 10 creators. * Theory of WOOGI (featured) * Transonic (featured) - A collaboration with Gelt and Luneth. * WOOGI Fantasy (featured) * WOOGI Jumper (featured) Insane Demons * Asymmetry (featured) - A collaboration with Koreaqwer. * Colorful OverNight (featured) - A collaboration with Minus. * Melody of Violins (featured) - A collaboration with Luneth and Zelda. * Windy Landscape (starred) - One of his more famous levels. Extreme Demons * Retention (featured) - His best and hardest solo level to date. Trivia *On WOOGI1411's YouTube channel, all of his videos are in "People & Blogs", and not in the "Gaming" category. This is likely a joke or he doesn't pay attention to the categories. *Some of his levels are just "layouts", or plain levels made from simple obstacles but quite challenging. *Cyclic tends to put the tag "#RespectWOOGI" in the videos of his levels made by WOOGI, who tends to comment the tag "#RespectCyclic" in return. *WOOGI1411 wrote an apology stating that he will be in college and will quit Geometry Dash. *Many of his flagship levels' descriptions contain exaggerated exclamations such as "my new hardest level" or "my best level yet", often followed by overuse of punctuation. Videos Category:Level creators Category:Retired players Category:Players